Past Present
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: Kendra wanted a normal life away from the Assassins- that is until the Apple of Eden transported her back in time to the Crusades. And yes Altaïr is involved.
1. Memory Block 1

Kendra was just taking a long stroll near the castle in the countryside of Italy. In truth, the Apple of Eden was the one that sent her to 1476 and made most people think that she was an assassin. But in reality, she's really a seventeen year old from 2012 whose goal is to escape her assassin heritage. There's something about her she just doesn't understand. Anyways where was she?

The walk was very peaceful but the pond near her was got my attention. It was looking like it wanted her to come over and look at it. She ran up, wearing a simple white dress and had her satchel, well two satchel with her, one with the Apple, the other having the assassin clothes and weapons that almost got her killed the first time she wore it. She began to look even deeper when the winds outside became too strong and pushed her and all of her belongings into the little pond. She tried to swim but it had no effect._ I could… I could actually breathe!_The water was shining with light from the Apple in her satchel made me feel a little older and she swam up to the surface with all of her stuff unharmed.

She was somewhere different, she could just feel it in her heart. _Damascus, I think. Crap, did I went even further in time. What the hell does it want me to do now?_She got up and went inside the city with nobody really around to notice. She recognized it as the poor district in here and began to do some snooping around. It was helping that she was in the sun for a while for her to dried up.

"What do you think about Tamir?"

"I think he's too full of himself."

"He should respect his employees more often you never know if something bad is going to happen to yourself." She was trying to get away from the talk about all this political stuff. So much for that. She didn't feel like doing much so she sat on a bench near this courtyard and tried to stay awake. But there was one thing that immediately caught her attention. _Hey that guy looks like some kind of Syrian monk._ Her mind went back to the day when she was being confused for an assassin in Italy. _Oh my god, he might be an assassin._ She was only paying attention to him as he, along with the crowd, watched as this dealer, probably this Tamir guy she have been hearing argued with this man.

"Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client!"

"We need more time!" The merchant protested against Tamir.

"This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you?"

"Neither."

"What I see says otherwise. Now, tell me, what to do intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!"

"I see no solution! The men work day and night, but your... _client_ requires so much, and the destination-it is a difficult route."

"Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill you produce excuses!"

"I've done all I can."

"It is not enough."

"Then perhaps you ask too much."

" Too much? I gave you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask too much? You dare disrespect me?"

"Please, Tamir. I meant no insult!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" He drew his sword and began slashing the defenseless merchant."

"No! Stop!" The merchant was trying his best to stay alive, to be able to somehow recover from the horrendous wounds. But Tamir didn't hold such pity.

"Stop? I'm just getting started! You came into MY souk! Stood before MY men! And dare to insult ME?" He kept on slashing him until the man was able to move any longer. His body lay in the fountain, the water dyed a bloody red. One of the guards was going to pick up the body but Tamir stopped him. "No. Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work." He left the body there as she got up and her head was in jumble of thoughts. _That jerk! Who just kills their merchant just because the order is too much? I wish he could just get stabbed in the neck._

She ran around the city trying to find a place to stay. _If the Apple could just get me new clothes and the ability to understand languages really quick, why can't it just give me some money?_She couldn't finish her thought because all of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her to the alleys. She was trying hard to let this person loosen their hand and set her free but she couldn't. She knew for a fact that she was against the person's chest, the way their heart started beating, remaining calm and quiet throughout the whole struggle.

"Stop squirming so much and keep quiet." the voice whispered in her ears. _It's official, I'm going to get raped._ She heard guards going all over the place, probably to capture this guy. _Something tells me this isn't the first time he tried to rape a girl._ She noticed that his other hand was covered with blood, someone else's blood. _Crap, he probably killed the girl after he was done with her._

"Tamir is dead! After the assassin!" _Wait… if that guy just said assassin, then that must mean… Fuck! This is more worse than getting raped. Stay calm, Kendra. Stay calm…_ "Check the alleys!"_ I'm so screwed._He let his hand become loose before running off.

"Hey! You don't just leave me here!" She looked at the wall and smirked a little._ I could outrun the guards as I did that other time._ Placing her hand over the wall, it wasn't hard for her to eventually find a place where she could hold on. She jumped on the wall, grabbing the very loose material on the sides and began climbing up. Sure it was kind of embarrassing having to do that with a dress but she didn't want to be dead. She reached to the top of the roof by the time the guards came by. She looked around, looking for a place to crash. It took her 6 minutes to find what seem like a suitable place. She jumped from one building to another, used building material like planks to help her move to long distances, until she found the place. _As I thought, the only entrance was from above._She jumped down through the hole in the fenced roof in order to ask the person inside. She was unexpectedly aimed at with a sword as a man approached her.

"What would be your position?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Well, I was looking for a place to stay and there was screaming about the death of this guy named Tamir and I ran and found this-"

"Tamir is dead? I guess Altaïr was successful."

"Um but I would do anything for you in order to stay for a while."

"Prove to me that you're not a Templar." Kendra looked at her chest, remembering that she still had her necklace. She quickly pulled it out, revealing her Shinto necklace had the Assassin symbol engraved and painted black. _Thank you, Apple. You saved my life yet again_. He examined the necklace for a few seconds, lowering him sword. "Alright, help me get this place cleaned. The last Rafiq wasn't very well organized." She then began her work, starting with floor. Apparently, this guy wasn't kidding when he said the last guy was messy. She finished it within a couple of minutes and began with the books with her back to everything else when she heard another person come in. "Words has reached me about your victory, Altaïr. You have my gratitude, and my respect."

"Thank you." Kendra almost stopped everything she was when she heard that voice. _That can't be him, not the assassin. _

"It is a shame that the other Assassins continue to hold you in such poor regard." The Rafiq responded, even though he saw how tensed up Kendra had became. She couldn't see what was going on but she somehow knew that the assassin- no Altaïr as she now identified him- gave the Rafiq something among their conversation.

" Rafiq, I do not care what the others think of me."

"As you wish, Altaïr. You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim. I'm sure he has more work for you to do." She was getting glad that Altaïr was leaving, she didn't wanted to see or hear him every again. "But there is one more thing Al Mualim should know before you depart." He made Kendra stop everything she was doing and face Altaïr. The one thing she noticed about him right of the bat was the fact that he too was surprised to see her again. "You see, she is part of the Brotherhood it seems, maybe from a country far from here. You will bring her back to Al Mualim and he will deal with what to do with her."

"I don't have to do this. You can always find someone else."

"That would work- If you were still a Master Assassin. But since you have been demoted, you have to follow what I say and if I say you have escort this woman to Masyaf-" He placed her near Altaïr. "Than you would have to escort her. I can only provide her sanctuary for some time but with Tamir's death, it would be best if she left the city."

"Hmph. I'll do it but the girl better not get in my way again."

"I have already noticed by the way she reacted that you two have already met. Better rest here before your journey." Altaïr simply nodded his head and went outside.

* * *

It only took some minutes for Altaïr to get the rest he needed. He wasn't much of a fan of the plan as much as the girl was but he had to listen to the Rafiq. The girl looked strange, he had to admit. A person with dark golden hair and green eyes. Normally, if he had find someone with such hair, their eyes would have been the same as the sky. He also though how strange the girl was overall, she didn't seem like the type to be involved in the Order. He sighed, knowing for the next couple of days, he would be stuck with her. _It could be worse,_ He thought._ I could ended up escorting Malik and hearing his speech about how it's my fault that his brother is dead and that he has one arm. _

Kendra wasn't happy with the whole decision as well. She hadn't entirely forgiven him for what he did earlier but if he was her only way to finish her whole quest and return home, she had to do it. She didn't worry about packing her stuff, she already had everything in her satchels. She didn't care at all if Altaïr looked at her satchel with her Assassin clothes and weapons. The one she could never leave out of her site was the one with the Apple of Eden. _It could have worse, _She thought. _I could have ended up being with a rapist._

By the time it was getting near sunset, Altaïr goes to her. "If you don't want to get killed, it's better if you stay by me." She replied with a nod.

"I _have_ to stay by you, remember? Between you and me, I'm not happy with the whole arrangement either."

"That makes both of us." They made their way up the wall and out of the entrance. _The view here is beautiful... if I wasn't with this guy. _She could everything of the poor district, which she later thought that at least it look better than the ghettos in the modern era. Altaïr, on the other hand, had seen this view multiple times and as always, wasn't very impressed by the whole thing. He grabbed her arm and pointed towards the entrance. "Follow me using the same skills you used in order to get to the bureau. I'll be meeting you at the entrance." _Maybe I'll lose her this way and be rid of her. _ He then ran ahead of her jumping from one rooftop to another, leaving her behind.

_This has to be a piece of cake. _She also ran, looking at the distance between each building, jumping just a bit longer than she should but it worked out in the end. Finally, she could see Altaïr trying to get past the guards. She jumped down and walked to the entrance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to leave me." His golden eyes beam at her. A group of scholars came by as Altaïr blended with them, leaving Kendra alone with the guards. She tried to leave but the guards yelled.

"Halt! What is your reason?" One of the guards stopped her.

"Well, you see, my only brother, he's sick and he wants me to take care of him because he cannot afford to see a doctor with his illness preventing him so. I was here for only a couple of days to see my mother's family before I got the news. So, please, let me pass." She pulled the poor, innocent act on the guards, which worked and they let her pass. Altaïr had already gotten his chestnut horse ready and was preparing to leave.

"Should have gotten here earlier."

"You went in front of me and tried to leave me here! Besides, I have no where else to go." He grabbed out his hand and helped her get on the horse. He find difficult at first, seeing as her satchels were both heavy from their luggage.

"What do you have in those bags anyways?"

"When we get into the countryside, I'll show what's in here."

**~ Just pre-ordered Assassin's Creed III so I felt like making the story about Altaïr from the first game while waiting for the new game to make out. In the meantime, I will be just repay all 4 games that are out already. **


	2. Memory Block 2

**Kendra's POV (when we last saw her and Altaïr)**

The journey wasn't as short as I expected it. Because of what Altaïr did to Tamir, we had to keep off the main road to be away from the guards as well as the Templar and Saracens. I thought I had enough of this whole Templar-Assassin thing but I guess it couldn't be helped. I'm only with him until I finally figured out how to defend for myself, then I don't have to be near him. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did at the alley or when he tried to ditch me but still he's the only way to safety.

The journey made me so tired but I couldn't fall asleep and find out when I wake up that he ditched me. Besides, I've tried persuading him several times to stop and rest but he's too stubborn to do so. The countryside was different from what I had expected. It was lush green and the people around us didn't really notice that he was an assassin but then again, nobody knew that I was from an assassin family.

"Altaïr-"

"If you were going to ask me to rest, the answer is no." I shook my head, which I thought after a while was dumb because I was riding right behind him.

"No, I was just wondering how long it would take to...Get... To... Masyaf..." My body wanted to sleep but I still kept myself awake. "Wanna see what I was going to show you?" Without thinking, I reached for my satchel and grabbed out the Apple.

"We're already at the gates." I looked around him and saw a massive wooden gate ahead of us, guards decked in Assassin attire protecting the gate. _There's no mistake. This is an Assassin base. _I put the Apple back, hoping he or anybody else didn't see it. He set the horse near the stable with the other horses and left me as I was forced to get off the horse myself and get through the guards yet again. They let me pass but I notice their conversation.

"Did Altaïr actually brought a woman here?"

"I thought he didn't want to do anything besides his mission. You know, after what happen to Adha."

"She was a close friend of Altaïr, was she not? What happen to her anyways?"

"All you need to know is that she won't be coming back." I didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation so I left to go find Altaïr. I looked for him and I didn't realize that my necklace was showing until I was getting near the castle where some assassins looked at me while I was going there. Before I could get close to the castle, I was stopped by a man with one arm.

"What business do you have to the Brotherhood?"

"I was sent with Altaïr by the Rafiq of Damascus to see Al Mualim." I found a bench near where we were and sat on it. "2 days I went without any sleep, some water, and no food. He was practically trying to kill me! He left me at the stables where I almost passed out."

"Altaïr's here? Damn, I need a word with him. No, I want him out of the Brotherhood."

"Did he do something to you?"

"Yes, when Altaïr, my brother Kadar, and I were sent to Solomon's Temple to 'receive' the treasure, he ignored all three tenants and because of him, my brother's dead and my arm had to be removed."

"Keep your blade away from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight and never compromise the Brotherhood." He looked at me suspiciously as if I were a spy which wouldn't happen because I would be just blow my cover every time I went out on a mission and possibly hurt myself or get killed in the process.

"How do you know the tenants?"

"My family, from the land where I came from, they were Assassins and I overheard them reciting the tenants. I guess the words had gotten etched into my mind. How did he compromise the Brotherhood?"

"He led the Templars to here without his knowledge. Still, Al Mualim had to punish him. He was reduced to a Novice and was given 9 targets and he had to find the traitor. So far, he killed the traitor and Tamir from what I'm hearing but I never heard anybody talking about him bringing a woman here."

"Yeah, the Rafiq must be very secretive." I wondered for some seconds. "The 'keep your blade away from the innocent" tenant?"

"Killed someone in the Temple that wasn't a Templar."

"Hide in plain sight?"

"How did you think they followed him here?" He sighed. "You may pass. Now, I must be on my way to Jerusalem. I wish you luck with your problem with Altaïr."

"Thank you, I'll need it." He left and I started to slump. _He's worse than I thought, but still..._"I would be mad to if my brother was killed." I whispered.

It was only 5 minutes later did I realize that Altaïr-dammit why do I always say his name- he wasn't coming so I did the unthinkable and get to the castle. Most of the time, I would just give up and walk away. But now that I'm in the middle of the, I don't know, Third Crusades, so I have better chance to stay alive with them than all by myself.

The people around me looked like they're watching a madwoman. Well, I admit that I think that too but you would think the same way if you had waited for him too. I stood up and walked all the way to the castle. In there, the assassins were just like the villagers from below, thinking that I was crazy to even be here. They all wore the same things, some were different color, some old, some young. There were men training in this pit.

"A woman should not be here!" A random person comes up to me. Judging from his appearance, he seem to be a very weak minded person, a man who is holding a grudge against someone else for a long time.

"Have you seen Altaïr? I have business."

"That man! I should have known he would do something like this. He should have been killed by Al Mualim instead of living right now!"

"I'm guessing you have a grudge on him as well?" He shook off that question as a obvious yes.

"He told me that my own father killed himself. Ha, he would never do such a thing and yet he was always favorited by Al Mualim. He's in the castle right now, talking to Al Mualim. But women are not allowed." I took out my necklace of the Brotherhood symbol.

"I was sent here with him by the Rafiq of Damascus. Believe me, if there was another assassin there, I would have gone with him."

"I would have had Kadar here instead of Altaïr."

"Ahh. I have to see him if you don't mind." I ran to the steps and heard him yell.

"I won't but Al Mualim might." I just nodded my head and continued my way up the steps until I found myself inside the castle. Most people thought of me as crazy in here as well but change their minds after looking at my necklace. I swear, my necklace has magical powers or something like that or the symbol of the Brotherhood is plain obvious.

I went up and only stayed behind a little bit because I knew that the conversation wasn't one I should get involved in.

"You've done well, Altaïr. And I'm confident this is but the first of many successes." A large, booming voice of a old man was heard. _So this must be the great Al Mualim._

"Tamir spoke as if he knew you well. He implied my work had a larger meaning."

"Significance comes not from a single act, but the context in which it is performed. The consequences borne of it."

"Then is there more I need to know?"

"Altaïr, your greatest failure was born of knowing too much. If I choose to withhold information, it is only to ensure you do make not the same mistake a second time."

"I see."

"No you don't! And it will remain this way until you've learned your lesson! Still you have performed competently, and as such I restore a rank, and will return a piece of your equipment. Go now, either to Acre or Jerusalem. There are men in both cities who require your attention. The Bureau leaders can tell you more of what needs to be done." He looks in my direction, making feel numb to the core. "What is the meaning of this? A woman being here, where men are able to-"

"The Rafiq of Damascus had requested for you to meet her," Altaïr interrupted Al Mualim as I came closer to the both of them to properly introduce myself.

"My name is Kendra. My family has served the Order in France, but they sent me before the whole family was sacked. I'm the only survivor and I want to carry out what my parents and their parents before them. Please, let me become one of you, one of the assassins." I had to lie a little, okay. I was only lying about me being from France and wanting to be an Assassin.

"A woman being an Assassin? No, she's sacrificing too much. If I even let become one, there's no other-"

"I'll train her." Both Al Mualim and I moved our heads to Altaïr. _It would never work, I just don't see- _"If my punishment for breaking the tenants is killing some Templars might as take her with me."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Me as his apprentice? That would be impossible to train me because I would just be too stubborn to join the Assassin Order. What shocked me the most is Al Mualim's answer.

"Do as you wish. Once she is complete with her training, make sure she is obedient."

Holy crap, I have to be an Assassin now. And if this couldn't get any worse, the stubborn assassin, out of everybody else in this God forsaken castle, is my mentor. Well aren't I lucky?

**~and that's a wrap. Sorry I meant to publish this earlier but I have been busy with other fanfics, thanks you Guest for reminding me about this. So, sayonara and good luck to me on finishing this!**


End file.
